


Рыцарь в игрушечных доспехах

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тебя ещё не придумали: расширенная вселенная [2]
Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение "Тебя ещё не придумали" и "Побочного эффекта". после самоубийства лорда Кошмара Мона никак не придёт в себя. и её друзья зовут на помощь давнего её поклонника. надо всего лишь надеть шлем и доспехи покойного лорда...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь в игрушечных доспехах

– Не могу видеть, как она убивается! – вздохнул Оттавио, обводя взглядом товарищей по бегству из игры и обживанию квартиры. – Ребенка обиходит как автомат. Порой мне кажется, если бы не ребенок, она бы вообще… застыла.

– Она не может одна, – Мерете повела плечом, кажется, выражая презрение. – Не будет рядом мужчины – совсем с ума сойдет, и дите не поможет. Найти ей кого-то надо.

– Так быстро клин клином не вышибешь. Вот если бы кто-то согласился сыграть роль ее мужа…

– Да это несложно, так-то. Нацепил плащ да шлем с маской…

– Только, чтобы справиться, этот кто-то должен ее любить. Отчаянно, больше жизни своей.

– Да, вот с этим сложнее.

Оттавио отвел глаза. В голове, и, увы, не впервые, мелькнуло: не будь на свете Мерете – сам бы взялся… Но вслух он, конечно, сказал другое:

– Нам нужен кто-то, кто в курсе всех сплетен нашего игрушечного городка. Попробую озадачить Дженевьев и Мару.

* * *

Сэм Винчестер сейчас и не думал о том, что кто-то – и даже его знакомые – сейчас видят, как он живет, на мониторе. Известие о том, что его здешняя жизнь кем-то придумана, его мир не перевернула. В «настоящую» жизнь – потерям, крови, постоянным битвам с нечистью и с собственной ужасной сущностью – ему совсем не хотелось. Он всегда мечтал о жизни именно такой, как здесь. Если бы только она… его единственная женщина бы не была отдана другому.

Видимо, полного счастья быть не может даже в придуманном мире.

Знакомы они с Моной были совсем неблизко. И он для нее ничего не значил. А потом она ушла – вместе со всеми теми, кого не устраивала придуманная жизнь.

А вернулась из всех только Мара, доктор мертвых. Приятельница Сэма по научному обществу. И это возвращение Сэма немного удивило.

– А тебя даже и перемены не коснулись, – Мара задумчиво его разглядывала. – А вот Мона теперь вдова.

Сэм вздрогнул – и от услышанного, и от того, что Мара заговорила об этом. Случайно ли? А гостья продолжала:

– И она жестоко страдает одна. Муж ее бросил – вспомнил прошлую жизнь и выбрал смерть.

– Что? Но… как… Как это возможно? – и в самом деле – как? Бросить ее… Сердце Сэма вдруг екнуло ненавистью к тому, кто посмел причинить любимой такую боль. Что бы там ни было…

– Его понять, может, и можно, – нахмурилась Мара. – Но пропадает теперь она.

– А мне к ней можно?

– Собственно, потому я и здесь.

– То есть?

– Позвать тебя ей на помощь.

– Но… Что я могу?

– Может быть, все. Быть рядом. Создать у нее впечатление, что она вовсе не оставалась одна.

– Создать впечатление? Я не понимаю…

– Притворись, что ты – это он. Надень его доспехи и шлем. Если дойдет до того, что тебе придется их снимать, она уже не поймет. Ей нужно поверить, что он не умер и по-прежнему с ней.

– Притвориться? Но… Ты всерьез думаешь, что это поможет?

– Видел бы ты, в каком она состоянии сейчас – понял бы, что это единственный выход.

Сердце Сэма снова сжалось и как бы не кровью облилось. Но все же…

– А если она… поймет?

– Мне кажется, когда она поймет – будет уже поздно. Она уже тебя примет.

– Кажется… – вздохнул Сэм. Но уже понимал, что отказаться не сможет.

* * *

Мона даже не заметила, как ее с девочкой отвели в старый дом. Наоборот, там, уткнувшись лицом в знакомые подушки, легче было поверить, что все было просто кошмаром.

– Милорд… – в полутьме она провела рукой рядом с собой по постели. – Где же ты…

Из соседней комнаты доносилась приглушенная возня. Дочка давно уже умела занять себя сама. Да с ней и был кто-то… Мара, кажется, или Дженевьев. И рядом с Моной тоже, похоже, кто-то был. Или чудилось? Кому здесь было быть, кроме того единственного, кем грезило сердце?

Она протянула руки и нащупала знакомую броню.

…К доспехам Сэм приноровился быстро. Это ведь не как в фильме-первоисточнике, а просто еще одна игровая одежда. Которую можно купить в любом магазине игрушечного – но для Сэма, кажется, единственно настоящего – города.

Правда, было тревожно – а вдруг ее не обманет эта «игрушечность»? Но Мона льнула к нему, как к тому единственному, что имел на нее права. И в глазах ее был страшный туман… Вряд ли она бы разглядела сквозь него что-то кроме того, что желала видеть. Даже когда доспехи начали мешать ласкам.

– Прошу тебя… – прошептала она в исступлении.

И разве же Сэм мог отказать?

– Все, что ты захочешь…

Шлем со стуком упал на пол. Кудри Сэма свободно рассыпались… А ведь лорд Кошмар под шлем стригся коротко, как новобранец. Но поздно было уже думать об этом. Пусть пальцы Моны и запутались в его волосах – ее это не смутило и не остановило. А словно бы напротив – воодушевило. И первый поцелуй стал самым что ни на есть естественным. По крайней мере, для Сэма – хотя голова кругом шла и сердце колотилось безумно от сбывшейся мечты… Но Моне, похоже, казалось, что так и должно быть. Может, у них каждый раз так бывало. Как в первый. И последний.

Она его не разглядывала. Он ее тоже – потому что слишком смущался. Но и ощущений хватало с избытком. И для обоих это было будто бы узнавание… Да, и для Сэма тоже, хоть это его и удивляло.

Неужели его мечты были так близки к реальности? Хотя нет – реальность все же была лучше. И так сладко было забыть о том, что эта страсть, эта любовь на самом деле предназначена не ему…

Может, мелькнуло в голове за миг до того, как Сэм потерял разум от счастья и блаженства, – может, это еще изменится.

…Мона быстро и сладко уснула, а он занялся ее ребенком и ее домом. Ребенок, кстати, как будто и не удивился. Хоть кто-то и рассказывал Сэму, что у Моны дочка в принципе очень общительная. И при этом слишком маленькая, чтобы быстро не забыть отца… Может, ей подумалось, что все идет, как и должно быть. Значит, может, и правда так и есть. И оставалось только быть… отцом. Так же как и мужем, и хозяином в этом доме. И это было то, чего он желал.

А Мона понемножку выходила из своего оцепенения… но вопросов не задавала. Кажется, стремилась просто наслаждаться вернувшимся счастьем.

И все же… ведь когда-нибудь придется раскрыть обман?.. Если сама не догадается раньше…

* * *

Она и догадалась. Гораздо раньше, чем сказала об этом. Наверное, об этом легко можно было прочесть по глазам, но так сладко было обманываться… А потом она сама начала этот разговор:

– Спасибо тебе, Сэм…

И он вздрогнул, услышав свое имя.

– Спасибо, что был со мной все это время. И не покидай никогда.

Он в изумлении взглянул на нее, но губы словно сами шепнули:

– Никогда… Обещаю.

– Ты меня вытащил из пропасти, – она обвила его руками. – Так меня любишь, что отказался от себя?

– А зачем… – его голос на миг прервался. – Зачем нужен я… без тебя?

Она всхлипнула, утыкаясь ему в плечо. И долго не находила слов. Потом сказала:

– Я будто спала. На дне, под темной водой. А потом вдруг проснулась – и осознала. Увидела, ощутила, что сердце снова бьется, что могу дышать… в настоящем. Наяву. Отпустила прошлое и…

– И тогда узнала меня?

– Именно так. Узнала… И поняла, что совсем не знала тебя раньше – а теперь не могу без тебя.

Судорожный вздох сорвался с губ Сэма – он с трудом мог поверить тому, что слышал.

– Ты так естественно вошел в мою жизнь…

– Но ведь это был… обман.

– Нет, мне трудно выразить это словами – но не совсем. Как будто сняли бумажную основу – а под ней оказалась другая переводная картинка. Неожиданная, но тоже классная. Извини, так глупо звучит…

Она слабо улыбнулась, и он улыбнулся в ответ:

– Я понимаю.

Она обняла его еще крепче:

– Ты мне весь такой родной… И я приняла тебя сразу, даже еще не осознавая. Видно, так и должно было быть. Когда-нибудь. И стало…

– Я все еще не могу поверить…

– Верь, мне незачем тебе лгать.

– Я знаю. Просто… Я так долго мечтал об этом, что… сейчас боюсь спутать явь и мечту…

– Я сейчас докажу, что не снюсь тебе, – она нежно обвила руками его шею. Покрыла лицо поцелуями. Словно запоминая, узнавая заново. И снова – будто в первый раз… – Ты прекрасен, – шепнули восхищенные губы.

И он неверяще замер. Она, его мечта, говорит это ему! Ему, а не тени прошлого! Это сейчас несомненно. И все же так трудно поверить. И хочется отвечать поцелуями на поцелуи, чтобы убедиться – все правда… А потом и думать уже перестанешь. И можно только наслаждаться. Проникаясь каждым мгновением. Словно напитываясь сбывшейся мечтой. Осознавая до конца, что нашли друг друга и принадлежат друг другу всецело. Они словно слиты воедино – и только так должно быть. Теперь навсегда.

И это уже не мечта – это реальность.

_Задумано: июнь 2012_

_Записано: март 2013_

_Окончательная вычитка: май 2015_


End file.
